militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
27th Flying Training Wing (World War II)
The 27th Flying Training Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the Army Air Forces Western Flying Training Command, and was disbanded on 15 December 1945 at Randolph Field, Texas. There is no lineage between the United States Air Force 27th Special Operations Wing, established on 28 July 1947 at Kearney Army Airfield, Nebraska and this organization. History The wing was a World War II Command and Control organization which supported Eastern Flying Training Command Flight Schools in the Southeastern United States. The assigned schools provided phase II basic flying training for Air Cadets Graduates of the advanced schools were commissioned as Second Lieutenants, received their "wings" and were reassigned to Operational or Replacement Training Units operated by one of the four numbered air fores in the zone of interior. As training requirements changed during the war, schools were activated and inactivated or transferred to meet those requirements.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 27th Flying Training Wing on 17 December 1942 : Activated on 26 December 1942 : Disbanded on 16 Jun 194627th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * Army Air Forces Southeast Training Center, 17 December 1942 * Army Air Forces Eastern Flying Training Command, 15 September 1943 * Army Air Forces Western Flying Training Command, 15 December 1945 Training aircraft The schools primarily flew the Vultee BT-13 / BT-15 Valiant for basic flying instruction. In 1945, the North American AT-6 Texan was also used. Some of the schools later converted to four-engine B-24 transition and single-engine fighter transition schools Assigned Pilot Schools ; Bainbridge Army Airfield, Bainbridge, Georgia : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 15th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: May 1941, Closed: November 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Bainbridge Army Airfield : Later Bainbridge Air Base 1951-1961 ; Bush Field, Augusta, Georgia : AAF Contract Pilot School (Basic) : 72d Army Air Force Flight Training Detachment (Basic) : Opened: June 1941, Closed: August 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Bush Field : Operated by: Georgia Aero Tech ; Cochran Army Airfield, Macon, Georgia : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 9th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: May 1941, Closed: April 1945 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Cochran Army Airfieldd : Also trained RAF pilots; Began using AT-6s for basic flying, June 1944 closed July 1945 ; Courtland Army Airfield, Courtland, Alabama : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 13th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: February 1943, Closed: August 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Courtland Army Airfield : Became B-24 Liberator four-engine transition school, September 1944, ; Greenville Army Airfield, Greenville, Mississippi : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 6th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: December 1941, Closed: April 1945 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Greenville Army Airfield : Later Greenville Air Force Base 1950-1960 ; Greenwood Army Airfield, Greenwood, Mississippi : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 7th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: January 1943, Closed: October 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Greenwood Army Airfield : Became advanced single-engine transition school (P-47, P-51, P-63), January 1945; Closed October 1945 ; Newport Army Airfield, Newport, Arkansas : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 14th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: December 1942, Closed: June 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Newport Army Airfield : Later became Marine Corps Air Facility Newport ; Shaw Field, Sumter, South Carolina : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : Opened: December 1941, Closed: December 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Shaw Field : Began flying AT-10 two-engine trainers, February 1944; became advanced single-engine transition school (P-47, P-51, P-63), May 1945; Remained open after the war, now USAF Shaw Air Force Base ; Walnut Ridge Army Airfield, Walnut Ridge, Arkansas : AAF Pilot School (Basic) : 11th Basic Flying Training Group : Opened: September 1942, Closed: September 1944 (BT-13, BT-15)www.accident-report.com: Walnut Ridge Army Airfield : Became RFC Walnut Ridge after war ended, disposal site for surplus aircraft Stations * Cochran Army Airfield, Georgia, 17 December 1942 – 15 December 1945 * Randolph Field, Texas, 16 December 1945 – 16 June 1946 See also * Army Air Forces Training Command * Other Eastern Flying Training Command Flight Training Wings: : 28th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Single Engine : 29th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Primary Flight Training : 30th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Two Engine : 74th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Classifcation/Preflight/Specialized/Navigation : 75th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Gunnery : 76th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Specialized Four-Engine Training References Category:Training wings of the United States Army Air Forces Category:USAAF Eastern Flying Training Command Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army Air Forces Category:American Theater of World War II }}